


恋爱完全手册

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Banter, Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 第七天的时候白马探觉得事态有点严重了。是的，黑羽快斗还坐在客厅中间，穿着他的衬衫，将袖子卷到手肘。当然他是很乐意看到这种画面的，若少年的手里没拿着一把刀的话。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 10





	恋爱完全手册

**Author's Note:**

> 原作2009年，和 RP 系列差不多一样 RP 的搞笑文

第七天的时候白马探觉得事态有点严重了。是的，黑羽快斗还坐在客厅中间，穿着他的衬衫，将袖子卷到手肘。当然他是很乐意看到这种画面的，若少年的手里没拿着一把刀的话。

一把菜刀。

如果白马没有看错的话，那是一把他家祖传的，在二十世纪末就被废弃在储藏室了的，生锈多年的菜刀。

黑羽快斗看了看他，将刀面拉过磨刀石。刺耳的声响。

白马的眼角跳了一下。已经七天了。古董菜刀在世纪怪盗的磨刀石上重又焕发了青春的光芒，白灿灿的。七天。

“快了……”

快斗低头磨刀，轻柔的声音像是叹息。

“就快了。”

— PART I: How to Drive Your Boyfriend Mad —

桌子上摆着一堆土豆，白马拿起一个看看，又拿起一个看看，回头：

“快斗？”

“快了，就快了……”

“快斗！”白马将土豆拍在桌上，“别磨了，过来！”

少年像兔子一样蹦过来：“啊！你对我的工藤做了什么！”

“我还想问你呢，”白马将土豆捏在手里，“你把‘工藤’写在土豆上是什么意思？”

“这是它的名字呀！”快斗高兴地一个个点过来，“看，这个是目暮，这个是小五郎，这个是银三。”

白马盯着他看了一会。看不出内容的表情和眼神。

“……那这个呢？”白马拿起最大的土豆，声音像是从牙缝里挤出来的。

快斗做扭捏状， “上面不写着嘛。自己看嘛。”

白马看起来恨不得把自己的眼睛挖出来，“你有权保持沉默，但你所说的任何话都有可能被用作证据呈现在联邦法庭前。”

“你傻了，”快斗很明显没听见，“这个土豆就叫白马。嘻嘻嘻嘻。白马探。”

Rule No.1 : Put on the most erratic behaviour you can think of.

一周后，工藤发芽了，小五郎发青了，银三直接从里面烂出来了。白马戴上勘查现场时用的手套把他们丢进了垃圾桶。

“快斗，”他有些迟疑地问，“我……不，那个名为白马的土豆呢？”

今天快斗难得地没有坐在客厅里磨刀，他摸着肚子靠在沙发上打瞌睡。听见白马的话只是懒懒地挥了挥手，

“被我吃啦。”

“……”

白马知道从逻辑角度来考虑他根本不应该继续说话，为了他的健全的心理着想或许他该立时转身走人。然而侦探的好奇心是胜过一切的。他做了个深呼吸。

“……为什么？”

快斗睁开眼睛看着他，一种微妙的，略带惋惜的眼神。

“它……它和别人就是不太一样，你明白吗？我感觉它不属于大家……所以我帮它解脱了。”

Rule No.2: Make up the most illogical excuses for such behaviour.

“快了，就快了……”

“快斗！！”白马蒙着枕头忍无可忍，“要磨也安静点磨行不行！”

“再忍忍……再忍忍……”

白马觉得自己都快哭了。磨刀的能忍，等着被宰的人却忍不了了。他跳下床，光着脚走到客厅，在少年的面前蹲下来。微弱的烛光里快斗机械地重复着磨刀的动作，脸上的微笑比那刺耳的声音还要令人感到毛骨悚然。

“哦，你看，他来了。”快斗说，笑得比毒药还浓。“他终于来了。”

白马用尽所有理智才没有扑上去直接掐死对方，“我来了。”

“壮士，你可信命？”快斗问。

“我信家庭暴力酿成血案，”白马答。

快斗笑眯眯低头磨刀。

白马重重叹口气，一歪头一伸手：“来吧，颈部动脉，还是割腕？”

“勇士，”快斗磨刀的速度和语气都放慢了，像是情人的低语，“你怎地比我还急。”

“给个痛快吧，”白马说，“就像你解脱了白马土豆一样。”

咯吱。咯吱。快斗笑得看不见眼睛了。

“壮士，你可怨不得我。”

“不怨，”白马眼睛看着天花板，“我正在考虑是要变鬼缠你一生，还是变厉鬼缠你一生。”

“哦，我最最亲爱的。”

“一般情杀前凶手都会这么说让受害者放松警惕。”

冰凉的利刃贴上他的颈部。快斗的瞳仁里跳动着安静的火苗，笑意像是浮在脸上一样。

“我很抱歉。”

Rule No.3: Just when he thinks nothing can surprise him any more, prove him wrong.

“这就是你霍霍两周的成果？”

白马把凶器放在手里翻来覆去地看，

“你把我家的祖传菜刀给磨成匕首了？”

“你该恭喜它，”快斗严肃地说，“走出厨房，面向世界。”

白马重重把匕首拍在了桌上，快斗条件反射缩缩脑袋，又倔强地把脖子梗直。从家庭血案中幸存的侦探冷笑了一声，

“就因为两周前的那件事？”

“哦，不，不，”快斗直摇头，“两周前的事还没有必要提。两年前的事我还没忘呢。”

“……”

白马觉得有必要把自家恋人拉出去再教育一下。

“快斗，告诉我。”他耐心地说，“成功的恋爱关系里，最重要的一部分是什么？”

对面的少年咬着手指皱眉想了很久，最后露出灿烂的笑脸：

“情趣。”

Rule No.4: Tell the truth, when he expects you to be lying.

白马转了转门把，不动，又取出钥匙，还是没用，被反锁了。

“快斗，”白马敲了敲门，“开门。”

“不行，“里面的声音说，“我没穿衣服。”

白马的手停在了半空，耸耸肩，坐在沙发上掏出怀表开始等。片刻后，

“十分零三秒了，你穿好衣服了吗？”

“我不打算穿。”快斗隔着门告诉他，“我改信自然主义了，我现在感到很自由。”

白马打量了一下自家卧室的门框和门锁，考虑着将它撞开的可能性，“凌晨了，黑羽君，我可以进我自己的卧室吗？”

“我说过了，”快斗愉悦地说，“我没穿衣服。”

白马忍无可忍地敲了一下门，“又不是没看过！”  
“我告你家庭强X，”里面轻飘飘地传来一句。

“你倒想，”侦探又开始冷笑了，将绅士二字完全抛到了脑后，“我很累了，快斗，但我有原则，我坚决不睡沙发。”

他的手第十一次落在门板上的时候门开了。但出现在眼前的画面视觉冲击力太大，白马无法控制地呻吟了一声。快斗没有撒谎。以坑蒙拐骗为生的世纪怪盗居然没有撒谎。

“好看不？”快斗的扑克脸在白马的眼里比什么都无耻，“我最近在玩哑铃。”

“我一定是在做恶梦，”白马喃喃地说。

“有这么糟糕嘛？”快斗很失望，连pose也不摆了，“好歹也是春梦吧？”

“救救我。”

快斗看起来很是摩拳擦掌。白马却冷下脸来猛地将他推到床上，反手锁了门，并一反常态地没有先解领带而是从口袋里掏出了手套戴上。一丝不挂的少年四仰八叉地躺在床中央，侧过脸好奇地看着对方的动作。白马在床边坐下，将手按在他的腿上。

“擅长逃跑锻炼的小腿肌肉，”白马说，一种实事求是的语调，手掌往上，“暗含力量的腿部。”

棉布手套的触感有些微干燥的痒。快斗不易察觉地绷紧了身体。

“灵活的韧带，”手指顺着爬上，“健全的男性系统，没有任何性能问题。”

快斗一口气卡在了喉咙里，难以相信地瞪大了眼睛。白马拍了他一下，“不要动。”

“……”

“不明显，但同样有力的腹肌，骨骼柔性极强，可以随意进出较小的空间。”有意地在胸口停顿，“敏感度令人惊讶。”

快斗红了脸，不知用了多少勇气才保持着这个姿势没动。

“这里，”白马的手按上他的左胸心脏部位，“强而有力，承受力叹为观止，却有时像个孩子。”停顿，轻笑，“多数时候像个孩子。”

快斗的神情明显地放松了下来。“我—”

“别说话。”白马的手指按上他的嘴唇，微笑从眼角溢成嘴角的细纹。没有戴手套的左手盖住他的眼睛，白马的声音放柔了一度，“看得见全世界，却往往只能装下一个人。”

快斗扬起嘴角。

“一切都很完美。”白马移开手，半弯着身俯视着他。丝质领带垂在他的胸口，微凉的触感。对方仿佛收敛了方才周身冷冽的气场，正露出一贯温和的微笑。像是早就看穿小把戏一般的包容和纵贯。

“关于黑羽快斗的一切都很完美。”

白马这么重复了一遍，慢慢慢慢地地头，将唇覆在他的太阳穴上。耳语一般的亲昵。

“如果这里没有傻了的话。”

Rule No.5: Be careful for he may take the initiative. Always turn the table around.

白马第二天醒来，发现有一搓金色的毛发落在他的枕头上。身边的快斗在睡梦里露出孩子气的笑容，放在枕头边的手里紧紧攥着一把剪刀。

十秒钟后白马开始不间断地打喷嚏。一分钟后白马意识到自己对猫毛其实是严重过敏的。

Rule No. 6: Don’t give up until you get what you set out for.

“我以为我们已经把问题解决了，”白马说。

“我们从来就没有过问题，”快斗轻松地告诉他。

“那么一定是我太愚钝，”白马捧住他的脸，力道适中，骨节却都要发白了，“告诉我这是怎么回事！”

“我害怕，”快斗委屈地说，“又大，又有尾巴，又会发出噪音。”

“……”白马捏住了他的左脸颊。

“你看它盘旋在地毯上，多么得威风凛凛，它根本不懂得什么是收敛，它只会等待轰鸣的机会……”

“这只是一台吸尘器而已！”白马忍无可忍地打断，“这就是你在门外躲了一个小时的原因？”

“它在客厅中间不走……”

“是你今天早上把它放在那的！”

“可是……”快斗看起来泫然欲泣，“人家害怕嘛……”

“够了！”白马像是碰见什么烫人的东西一般放开了手，“你怕吸尘器？你会怕一台吸尘器？？那我就怕怪盗KID！”

快斗挑起了眉。白马呻吟了一声。“你给我进去。”

“它走了我再进去。”

白马迅速将吸尘器拖到了边上。“好了。”

“可它还在角落里看着我……”

“给我滚进来！！”

快斗不情不愿地回到客厅，缩在了沙发上。又害怕又委屈的神情比三岁小孩还要逼真。白马想再这么下去他就直接改行做保姆算了。

“告诉我，”他拿出最后一点耐心，慢慢地说，“你到底对我有什么不满？”

“没有，”快斗甜蜜地看着他，“我哪敢。”

白马开始卷桌上的报纸。快斗咳嗽了一声，

“哦，那就是很多。很多很多很多。不知从何说起啊……”

白马放下报纸开始卷杂志。意大利Vogue。快斗的眼睛从左转到右，

“不，我是说，没什么是过不去的槛，小两口过日子各让一步……”

白马终于不怒反笑，“谁教你的？”

“你娘，”快斗睁着眼睛说胡话。

白马的目光落在了书架上的牛津英文词典，全收录版本。快斗看起来越发委屈了，

“你也该被绑起来挂在搜查二科大门口示众一晚上。”

白马重新看向他，慢慢慢慢翘起嘴角，“终于说实话了。”

快斗哼了一声。

“就因为我把你铐在搜查二科的屋顶？”

“整整一个晚上！”

“只有两个小时零三十分二十六秒，而且是你自己把钥匙给扔了的，你以为我在夜色里找这么小一把钥匙很容易吗？”

白马摊开手，“更何况我还不停和你聊天，怕你寂寞，或是想不开，直接拔了栏杆就飞走。我也很不容易的，怪盗君。”

怪盗君咬碎了牙齿。“那里根本没人！没人！你铐我有什么意义？啊？恶趣味吗？”

白马但笑不语，一个得体的笑容简直就是在回答‘说对了’。

“第二天我还着凉了，”快斗指出。

“我请假陪你一整天，还替你做了饭，”白马表明。

“假洋鬼子就不要装自己会做咖喱饭！”快斗更是血泪并下，“原本一天就好的受凉硬是被你折腾成了急性肠胃炎！”

“黑羽君……”对方的语气很遗憾，眼神却很愉快，“我必须说是你的判断力有问题。你不该吃了那么多。”

快斗一口闷气无处发泄，开始咳嗽，白马尽心尽职地过去拍他的背脊。

“所以？”侦探乘胜直追，“这就是你这几天反常的原因？”

“这是你们英国首相说的，”快斗恨恨道，“In defeat malice, in victory revenge. （若是失败便抱有恶意，若是胜利便要复仇。）”

“没有首相说过这句话，”白马肯定地说。

“没有吗？”快斗抹了抹嘴，“可我还是要复仇。”

“那你复仇够了没有？”白马好心地整理他的头发，语气温柔得像个陷阱。

“不够，”快斗梗着脖子，“我要你当着搜查二科所有人的面承认你不如KID。大声。重复三遍。”

白马深刻地，全面地，周到地，思考了十秒钟。他严肃地点了点头。

“好吧，看在这几天你如此精神失常的份上，为了你我今后的心理健康，我可以适当牺牲一下。”

Rule No. 7: Whoever laughs at the end is the winner.

一周后的KID预告现场，白马站在主席台上，拍了拍麦克风。

“冷战时期美国总统尼克松也曾经这样测试过他的麦克风，”侦探微笑着对所有搜查二科的人说，“当时他说‘我很高兴通知美国人民，我们已经把苏联逐出国际大局，五分钟后开始全面轰炸。’”

下面的所有人开始哄笑，唯独站在人群中央的一个小警员黑了脸。白马将目光锁在他的身上，并继续不紧不慢地说道，

“如果向尼克松总统学习的话，那么今天我该这么说：‘我白马探不如怪盗KID，我白马探不如怪盗KID，我白马探不如怪盗KID。’OK，我想麦克风工作正常。”

The Supreme Rule:

You can almost always outwit your boyfriend, UNLESS he is a detective, and you are the criminal.

\- PART I - FIN -

**Author's Note:**

> 恶趣味多年没变，鸡飞狗跳还是喜欢这种（手动滑稽）


End file.
